Kyroshiro One-Shot: Real vs Alias
by Kyroshiro
Summary: This is just a One-shot featuring myself and my alias. Just did this for no reason, and I may make a series. This has absolutely no plot at all, as it is just a battle between me and myself, as crazy as that sounds. Please enjoy! Warning: has some cursing and implied Pokephilia (Pokemon X Trainer). Read at your own risk. Disclaimer: I own nothing about Pokemon.


Alrighty then. Hello my fellow readers. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with a one-shot. Didn't expect this didja?

This one-shot is based upon a 'what if?' Situation in which I battle my alias: Dariell vs. Kyroshiro (Kyro for short)! The teams I use were teams I used in my Pokemon games, Dariell being Black and Kyro Black 2.

I may or may not make a series off of this, but please enjoy.

I got this idea when I was on YouTube watching a little 'My Pokemon teams season 1-5' as well when I looked at some trainer cards that I had created. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own myself and my alias.

* * *

The sounds of the cheering crowd was the only thing that could be heard with the stadium walls. The boy blocked his face with his arms as the sunlight blinded him for a second. He calmed down afterwards and got into his position. He looked to be around 16 years old with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair. He had on a blue t-shirt and white cargo pants with a light blue jacket tied to his waist. A red and black watch in was on his arm. He was around 5'6. He smiled at his opponent.

Another boy around the age of 16 as well. The boy looked like a carbon copy of the first one, except his eyes were violet and his hair was silver. A referee came to a podium in the center of the field but not directly on it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he announced, getting everyone to quiet down. "We shall begin with the final match of the Unova League." An announcer spoke through the speakers that were everywhere.

"This is it folks, the final battle to determine who will face off against the Unova Elite 4," the MC spoke, getting the crowd fired up.

The ref. raised a flag. "In the red corner, we have Dariell Rodriguez from Nuevma Town." He then pointed to the silver haired boy. "And in the green, we have Kyroshiro of Asperita City! This shall be a full six-on-six single battle. The first person to lose all of their Pokemon will be knocked out of the league, while the winner shall face off against the Elite 4. Substitutions are allowed and there is no time limit. Are the rules clear?" He got two nods from the duo. "Very, red corner, send out your Pokemon." Dariell sighed before he took out a Pokeball.

"LET'S GO DEINA," Dariell called out as a Hydreigon appeared on the field, roaring loudly. The crowd started their wild chattering.

"And it seems Dariell's first choice is Deina, a Hydreigon, one of six Pseudo-Legendaries," the MC announced. Kyro smirked.

"Very well then, let's go Zora," Kyro called out as he released his Pokemon. A bipedal blue jackal appeared.

"And Kyro's choice appears to be Zora, a Lucario and a strong one at that," MC informed. "But, will it match up the might of the Pseudo-Legend? We're about to find out!" The ref raised both flags.

"The battle between Deina and Zora will now begin," the ref. said as he walked a bit back. The two opponents smirked.

"Deina, use Dragon Pulse," Dariell called out to his Pokemon, whom nodded before she started to gather the energy in her three heads, releasing it as a pulsing beam of draconic energy. Kyro smiled.

"Zora, dodge and use your own Dragon Pulse," Kyro said, his second and most trusted Pokemon nodding before he complied. He dodged the triple beams of energy, and gathered his own before shooting it at the Dark/Dragon type. Deina roared in pain as she was hit by the attack. While not as strong as a Dragon type using it, it still hurt like a bitch. Dariell Grimaced.

"Are you okay Deina," he asked the Brutal Pokemon, whom nodded as she got up with no trouble. "Alright, then use a Flamethrower!" Deina complied as flames could be seen coming out of her three heads. She opened her mouths and a torrent of flames rushed at Zora.

"Zora, use Dark Pulse," Kyro shouted, the jackal completing those orders. While he could just use a mental link with the aura Pokemon, he didn't feel the need, as he counts that as a bit unfair in his book. The dark and fire type attacks hit dead, fighting for dominance, before they became unstable and exploded, causing a huge cloud of dust to appear on the field. Many of the watchers sat their in silence, awaiting the outcome that is to be. The dust finally cleared to show both Pokemon relatively fine, minus their exhaustion. Kyro grimaced as did Dariell.

"Deina, use Fly and at the same time, use Flamethrower and Dragon Pulse," Dariell gave out his orders. Deina nodded before flying up high into the air and firing of the Dragon and Fire type attacks. Kyro wouldn't have any of that though.

"Zora, use Aura Sphere, and then use Dragon Pulse," Kyro called out, the Lucario grinning as he charged the attacks. First, the sphere to stabilize the two energies. Next, the input of the two energies. Zora now had what looked like an orb of energy with what looked like energy dragon's surrounding it. He then grinned again and fired the attack, watching as it sailed into the Fire and Dragon attacks that were fired.

"FLAME PULSE/AURA PULSE," the two shouted as did their Pokemon. The two attacks (well four technically) met and once more started to fight for dominance. The Aura Pulse managed to break through the opponents attack and absorbed the energy from. Flames now danced within the orb of energy, as it transformed into a dragon's head as it flew towards the Hydreigon.

"DEINA, DODGE IT WITH THE ENERGY FROM FLY," Dariell shouted, and Deina tried to comply. She really did and even he could see that. The dragon head hit the Dark/Dragon type dead on, causing her to scream in agony as well as an explosion to occur. "DEINA!" The Pokemon was seen falling out of the sky before she hit one of the walls of the stands. Dariell quickly left his spot on the field an ran over to his Pokemon. Kyro did so as well while the ref. called the match.

"Deina is unable to battle, Zora is the winner of the first match," the ref. called before signaling for medics. Kyro had just arrived at Deina's location.

"Deina, Deina, can you hear me," Dariell frantically shook his Pokemon. He got a weak "Hydrei" in response. He saw that her eyed were open. "Oh thank Arceus. Are you okay?" Deina gave a nod from her main head. The Poke-medics arrived with a stretcher. Kyro looked guilty about.

"My fault for overdoing it, sorry," Kyro said as he shifted around nervously. Dariell sighed as he saw his friend being taken to a med room.

"It's alright," Dariell said as he started walking back towards his spot. "No one was hurt TOO badly." Kyro nodded before heading to his spot as well.

"Red corner, send out your next Pokemon," the ref. said, getting a nod from Dariell. He pulled out a Pokeball .

"Let's see if you can stand up against Lar," Dariell shouted as he threw the Pokeball, revealing a giant green rock Pokemon with a blue belly. Many in the audience 'Oh'd before they started to panic a little when a sandstorm started to brew.

"And Dariell's next choice is Lar, a Tyranitar, and a very healthy one at that," MC announced as see through glass was brought up in the stands to prevent the sandstorm from getting out of control. The ref. nodded as he raised his flags.

"The battle between Zora and Lar will now begin," ref. said before he went to another podium that had glass on it. Dariell started it off once more.

"Lar, use Flamethrower," Dariell cried out, getting a nod from his Pokemon. She charged up the energy to her mouth, before igniting it as flames could be seen. She then fired out the flaming energy. Kyro had other plans.

"Zora, dodge, then use Aura Sphere," Kyro said. Zora dodged, though barely. The last battle had taken a lot out of him. He then fired off the Fighting type attack and watched as it hit dead on. "Now get in close with Close Combat!" Zora nodded before rushing at the Dark/Rock type, fully intending to use that distraction of pain to his advantage.

"Lar, use Earthquake," Dariell shouted. Lar tried to use it before Zora could get to her, but didn't get the chance as she was soon being punched kicked and smacked by the Fighting/Steel type. Zora finished before jumping away. He didn't get far as soon the entire stadium was shaking from the Earthquake. Zora groaned before he fell, swirls in his eyes. Lar looked heavily beat up. The ref. nodded to himself.

"Zora is unable to battle, Lar is the winner of this match," ref. said as Kyro returned Zora, thanking him before putting him away. "Green corner, send out your next Pokemon." Zora grabbed a Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Let's go Annalise," Kyro shouted as a brown and cream colored rabbit came out, two long ears flopping up and down. She 'Punn'd in greeting, before seeing her opponent. The ref. raised his flag.

"The battle between Lar and Annalise will now begin," ref. announced. Kyro decided to start off for a change.

"Annalise, use Bounce," Kyro called out. The Rabbit Pokemon jumped high up into the air.

"Lar, use Thunderbolt," Dariell called out, the Pseudo-Legendary grunting in response before she fired off the electric attack at the Normal type. Kyro smirked.

"Now use Jump Kick and absorb the attack into your fur," Kyro said, stunning many people, including a lot of trainers watching the fight. Of course t would be aired on T.V. It was the finals for the Unova League of course. Several higher up people were stunned at his plan.

* * *

Kanto:

In a very tall building with the official Pokemon League symbol, five people were sitting around a T.V., watching as the battle raged on.

"Geeze that id has guts to try that, just like you eh Ash," came the voice of Brock Slate, the Final Elite 4 member of Rocks. The young adult he was talking to, Ash just smirked, a yellow rodent on his shoulder.

"He seems interesting, they both do actually," Ash said, before looking at his partner. "Don't you think so, Pikachu?" The rodent 'Chaa'd in response. An orange haired female just huffed in annoyance. "Don't be like that Misty." A teen with green hair was deep in thought. "What're you thinking about Max?" He didn't get an answer.

* * *

Johto:

"What, this pipsqueak wouldn't be able to defeat a stronger opponent like that," said Johto's own fighting type Elite 4 member, Bruno. A man with red hair didn't think so.

"You would be surprised at what strength a Pokemon can truly have with a strong enough bond with their trainers, and these have an extremely close bond with their Pokemon by the looks of things," Lance said as the champion began to think of a certain person with raven hair and a Pikachu. The other three occupants nodded.

* * *

Hoenn:

"Well I'll be, the lad is truly a gutless one," said Drayden, Elite 4 member of Hoenn, master of the Dragons. Wallace looked at the match and nodded.

"His style is very unpredictable, who knows what'll happen," Wallace said as the champion sighed when he saw that only he and the dragon Elite 4 member were the only ones there.

* * *

Sinnoh:

A certain blond was watching the fight intently, not waning to miss one moment of it. She could feel the bond between the two opponents Pokemon with their trainers. An old woman looked on as well in silence, as did the other three.

* * *

Back in Unova:

Annalise nodded and used the energy she gathered from the Bounce attack to shoot herself at the incoming electric attack, her foot in a striking position. She flew threw the electric attack as her fur turned a golden color, before she reached her target.

"Quick, use Dragon Claw to block," Dariell frantically shouted. It was for naught as Lar hadn't enough energy nor time. She was sent flying into the stadium walls, an imprint of her body on it now.

"Lar is unable to battle, Annalise is the winner of the match," ref. announced. Dariell sighed before returning Lar to her Pokeball. "Red corner, send out your next Pokemon." Dariell nodded.

"Very well," Dariell said before he grabbed a Pokeball. "Come to my aid and help me strike down those who do no justice. May they tremble in fright of your name. Come the leader of Justice, Cobalion!" The blue horse was released from within the Pokeball. It gave a whine as it looked at its opponent.

"And it seems like Dariell has pulled out a Legendary, one of the legendary Swords of Justice to be exact," MC informed everyone. The ref. nodded.

"The battle between Cobalion and Annalise will now begin," ref. announced. Kyro decided to start of again.

"Annalise, use Bounce and then use Magic Coat," Kyro told his Pokemon, who nodded as she jumped into the air before a golden cloak surrounded her.

"Cobalion, Iron Defense," Dariell said, as the leader of the Swords of Justice turned a metal silver, before turning back.

"Now land and use Dizzy Punch, Annalise," Kyro said, confusing many of people. Normal attacks weren't effective against Steel types. The Normal type complied, but before she could get near the Fighting/Steel type, Dariell called out his attack.

"Iron Head," Dariell said, and the Pokemon complied. It shot foreward, as it turned a metallic silver color, before ramming its head into Annalise's abdomen, causing her to spit out some blood and sending her back.

"ANNALISE, are you okay," Kyro shouted as he checked on the Normal type, without touching her. She seemed to have some trouble breathing as she gasped for air. Kyro was frantic as was Dariell. "REF., I FORFEIT THIS MATCH! MY POKEMON NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" The Ref. nodded as he called the match and quickly rushed to the duo as did Dariell and Cobalion. They arrived and the ref. immediately called for medics. In the mean time he did everything he could to help out while Kyro looked on, looking helpless as he did.

"I did NOT mean for that to happen," Dariell started to say but a hand was held up.

"Don't worry, I'm only concerned about my Pokemon right now," Kyro said as the medics finally arrived. The ref. stood up as the medics immediately placed the gasping Rabbit Pokemon on a stretcher before rushing back to the med center. The ref. sighed before he called for everyone's attention.

"We will have a thirty minute break," the ref. said as everyone stood. "Please meet back here in half an hour." He then turned to the two trainers. "Go visit your Pokemon." They nodded and rushed to the med wing.

* * *

Half an hour later:

The stadium was now chattering as the next round started. Kyro sighed mentally. Annalise would be fine, but she wouldn't be able to battle for a month thanks to the severity of the injury. Had the medics been a minute late, Annalise's lungs would have ceased working. She was currently in a an operation. Dariell repeatedly apologized for that, but Kyro just waved it off. His Pokemon wouldn't be dying, so it was good enough. Not that he was heartless, but he knew something like this may happen at anytime.

"The next match shall begin shortly," ref. announced before turning to Kyro. "Please send out your next Pokemon." Kyro nodded as he took a Pokeball from his belt.

"Oh mighty swordsman, ma thy enemy tremble with your might," Kyro said. "May they scatter when your anger washes them away. May your strength help in this battle, come thy apprentice, Keldeo!" A blue and cream colored horse appeared. A horn was on its head and several feathers were on its elongated mane.

"Now this is a treat. Two legends of the Swordsmen battle one another, teacher versus student, master versus apprentice," MC cheerfully announced.

"The battle between Cobalion and Keldeo shall now begin," ref. announced. Dariell started things off.

"Use Swords dance," Dariell said, as several energy swords danced around Cobalion. Kyro smirked.

"Use Calm Mind," Kyro told his Pokemon as Keldeo slowed his breathing down and looked to be deep in meditation. "Now use Hydro Pump." Keldeo complied and fired the water type attack with the holed in its front hooves as well as its mouth.

"Dodge and use Sacred Sword," Dariell said. The Steel/Fighting type complied and dodged the incoming torrent of water, before he raced towards the Water/Fighting type, an energy sword on it head.

"Keldeo, use Secret Sword," Kyro said. Keldeo nodded and an energy sword of its own appeared, bigger than Cobalion's. The two swords met one another, the energy of the attacks blowing dust away as the duo slashed at each other, trying to overpower the other. With one final swing, the energy swords disappeared and the two jump away from the other. "Now focus and use Focus Blast." Dariell paled. Keldeo, and especially now since it's in its Resolute form, was a very powerful special attacking Pokemon. With the calm mind, the Focus Blast would...

"Cobalion, stop it before it charges up," Dariell shouted at his Pokemon, who nodded at the severity of the situation. It rushed at the apprentice swordsman with the familiar sheen of Iron Head. It was for naught however as Keldeo had already charged up, the Calm Mind from earlier helping out with the focus. Keldeo fired of the attack and it hit the master swordsman dead on, an explosion of energy happening because of the attacks meeting. Smoke covered the area, before a figure flew threw the smoke and hit Keldeo dead on. It then fell to the ground revealing it was Cobalion, who had fainted when it Keldeo. Speaking of which, it was having a hard time getting up. Kyro looked at its feet and saw that one was bruised heavily, signifying a sprained ankle. With a sigh, he nodded at the ref. who raised his flags.

"This match ends in a draw," ref. said. "Both trainers, send out your next Pokemon." They nodded as they returned their Pokemon thanking them as they did. They both grabbed a Pokeball and released their next Pokemon.

"Let's go Luz," Kyro called out his Pokemon. It looked like a yellow weasel with a red ball at the end of its long tail as well as on its forehead.

"Come on out Volcadrome," Dariell shouted as a bug creature came out. It had fiery orangish red wings and blue eyes. The res to its boy was white, except for it thorax which was a light blue color.

"The battle between Luz and Volcadrome will now begin. Dariell started off this time.

"Volcadrome, use Bug Buzz," Dariell called out. The Volcarona started to buzz really loudly, causing Luz to cover his ears. "Now use Silver Wind!" Volcadrome started to flap his wings very hard and very fast, causing silver wind to hit the Ampharos.

"Luz, use Thunderbolt," Luz, despite the ringing in his ears, shot the electric attack at the Fire/Bug type. It hit and shocked the bug.

"Volcadrome, use Quiver Dance, and then use Bug Buzz," Dariell said. The Pokemon started to dance around, before it started to buzz loudly again. Ampharos dodged it however.

"Now use Thunder Wave," Kyro said. Luz complied and Volcadrome was hit by a wave of electric energy. Static appeared over its body.

"Oh no, he's paralyzed," Dariell said. "Quick, use Overheat!" Volcadrome started to gather energy, before his body was wracked with pain as his muscle refused to work due to the paralyzing effects of Thunder Wave. Kyro grinned.

"Now use Rock Gem," Kyro called out the attack, Dariell's face turning pale as he did. Luz gather a lot of energy as rocks formed around the electric type. He then fired of the rocks, watching as the burst into more rocks as they pelted the Bug/Fire type, doing ultra effective damage. After the barrage, Volcadrome was seen on the ground, swirls in his eyes. Ref. raised his flag.

"Volcadrome is unable to battle," ref. announced while Dariell returned the Pokemon. "Send out your next Pokemon." Dariell nodded as he pulled out a deep black Pokemon.

"Come thy god of thunder. May your opponents tremble in your wake as you fight for ideals. Please lend me your strength and crush thy opponents. Come Zekrom," Dariell called out the Deep Black Pokemon. Everyone was shocked at the turn of events. Kyro grit his teeth. He never expected this to happen. He actually might lose here, but he smiled. This was good enough for him. He was always bored since he never had much of a challenge when battling, but this boy managed to revive his dimming flaming. He grinned. This would be a battle to remember.

"The battle between Luz and Zekrom will now begin," ref. announced. Kyro went first this time.

"Luz, let's start of with Rock Gem," Kyro called out. Ampharos nodded as he charged up the attack.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt," Dariell said. Zekrom roared as it covered itself in blue electricity. It then charged at Luz just as he fired of his attack. The two attacks met, but Luz's was obliterated by Zekrom's, whom continued with its attack.

"Luz dodge," Kyro shouted, sighing in relief when Luz managed to dodge the attack. "Now use Bulldoze!" Luz nodded before running at the landing Zekrom and jumped, before slamming his tail on Zekrom's head, causing the ground to shake some. Zekrom grunted, but showed no signs of being hurt. Kyro grit his teeth. _"Damn, Zekrom's one of those really powerful legendaries,"_ Kyro thought to himself.

"Zekrom, Bolt Strike," Dariell called out. Zekrom charged at Luz, his tail generator sparking with blue energy, before he slammed into the Light Pokemon, sending him flying into the stadium walls.

"Luz," Kyro cried out, before the Pokemon fell to the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Luz is unable to battle," ref. announced. "Green corner, send out your next Pokemon." Kyro sighed as he returned Luz. He pulled out another Pokeball before he released it.

"Let's go Gamagog," Kyro shouted as a green dragon with red visors appeared. The ref. nodded.

"The battle between Gamagog and Zekrom shall now begin," ref. said.

"Let's start off with Dragon Pulse," Kyro shouted, the Flygon agreeing. It shot the orb of draconic energy at the Deep Black Pokemon.

"Use Outrage," Dariell said, the legendary Dragon/Electric type complying. It charged at the energy, expecting it to bounce off of its body since it looked to be a weak attack. Zekrom finally learned not judge a book by is cover that day. The force of the dragon special attack and the energy of Outrage sne t Zekrom flying back. "Zekrom!" Zekrom hazily got up before shaking its head. So that happened? "Are you alright?" Zekrom nodded. "Okay, then use Fly, and then use Outrage." Zekrom nodded again as it flew into the sky, before it was covered in purple flaming energy. It then charged at Gamagog, who was awaiting further orders.

"Gamagog, use Dragon Claw and Earthquake," Kyro called out to his Pokemon, who nodded at his trainers orders. He flew at the incoming Zekrom with his claws glowing white. They reached each other, and the fight truly began. The traded blow after blow, claw after claw. If one were to look at it from below (which everyone was), it would seem like something off of Dragon Ball Z (which I also don't own). It ended when Gamagog got a lucky blow in that stunned Zekrom for a second. That second was all it took. Gamagog slammed his claws down on Zekrom's face, sending the Pokemon to the ground, where it landed with a thud, the arena shaking because of Earthquake's effect as well as the tremor from Zekrom's fall.

"FINISH IT OFF, DRACO METEOR," the two shouted as the two Dragon's gathered energy from themselves as well as their partners. There was a reason why a deep bond of friendship had to be established before any Dragon type with a trainer could learn the deadly attack. It gathered strength from within the Dragon that could truly be unleashed through deep bonds, including those with a trainers other Pokemon. Both dragons bellies glowed before they fired orbs of energy into the sky. The orbs reached a very high point before they exploded, sending millions of draconic energy at the Pokemon. The two were pelted with the attacks as smoke covered the stadium. When it cleared, Zekrom had swirls in its eyes while Gamagog was struggling to stay in the air.

"Zekrom is una-," was all the ref. got to say before Gamagog fell as well, swirls in his eyes. "My bad, both Pokemon are unable to battle, which means this match is a draw. Trainers, send out your last Pokemon!" The two nodded as the returned their Pokemon. They reached for their final Pokemon. This was it, the final match. The battle that would decide who won the league and gets the chance to battle the Elite 4.

"Let's end this Dominique," Kyro shouted throwing his Pokeball in the air.

"Let's win this Chameleos," Dariell shouted as he threw his Pokeball as well.

Out of the Pokeballs came the final form of two Unova starters. On Kyro's side, Emboar and on Dariell's, Serperior.

"It seems like the final battle shall be between two Unova starters, the powerful and flaming Emboar, and the regal and elegant Serperior," MC announced. "Who shall be the victor of this match. Let's find out!"

"The final battle between Dominique and Chameleos shall now begin," ref. announced.

"Let's start things of Aerial Ace," Dariell shouted, Chameleos zooming off at high speeds towards his target.

"Dominique, use Flamethrower," Kyro called. Dominique took a sharp intake of air before blowing out, a torrent of flames firing off as he did. Serperior zoomed straight through the flames and hit Dominique with the Super-effective move. "Dominique are you alright?" Dominique nodded. "Alright, use Focus Blast!" Dominique slowed his breathing down as an orb of physical energy appeared in his outstretched hands. He then opened his eyes and threw the orb at Chameleos at high speeds. The attack hit sending Chameleos flying.

"Chameleos, use Leaf Storm," Dariell shouted. Chameleos glowed green before a literal storm of leaves appeared around him and flew towards the Fire/Fighting type Pokemon. The attack hit, but didn't do much since the attack was not very effective against the fire boar. "Now use Giga Drain!" Several vines came out of the ground and ensnared the fire boar, before his energy started to get sucked out of him.

"Quick Dominique, use Flare Blitz," Kyro shouted. Dominique was suddenly covered in a fiery aura, burning the vines around. He then charged straight at the grass snake. "Combine it with Head Smash!" Dominique's head was covered in a glow as he hit the grass type over and over again, causing serious damage to the both of them. He returned to his side of the field, bruised and with several cuts. Chameleos was bruised and burned, and the two were panting hard. "Why don't we finish this off, eh brother." Dariell smirked.

"Yes, let's," the boy agreed. "Chameleos, use Frenzy Plant, Full Power." Chameleos started to glow a deep forest green.

"Dominique, follow their example and use Blast Burn, Full Power as well," Kyro told his partner. Dominique was glowing a deep lava red. Suddenly both Pokemon started to yell at the power that they were drawing from. The two brothers looked at one another, their form starting to glow as well, green and red for their respective power.

"DON'T GIVE UP YOU GUYS," the two boys shouted as their Pokemon gained more power. "GIVE 'EM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT. FIRE!" The two Pokemon yelled as they released all the power they gathered, giant vines bursting from the ground towards the fire boar, while said Pokemon fired of a giant wave of fiery energy. The attacks clashed, and struggled for dominance. "DON'T GIVE UP GUYS! KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL YOU DROP FROM EXHAUSTION!"

"DOMINIQUE/CHAMELEOS," they screamed as the attacks exploded, causing a shock wave of dust and energy to be let loose. Everyone struggled to keep from flying away as the entire stadium shook from the raw power of the attacks. The roof of the stadium blew right off as the explosion went up high into the air. When the dust settled, everyone was shocked. Both Dominique and Chameleos were still up, though they were breathing heavily. Suddenly, Chameleos groaned and fell forwards, swirls in his eyes. Kyro and Dariell were wide eyed.

"Chameleos is unable to battle, which makes Dominique and Kyro the winner of the Unova League," the ref. announced as everyone started to cheer. Kyro and Dariell were stunned, before they both grinned. They walked up to the middle of the field and shook hands with one another. Dominique and Chameleos smiled at one another, almost like brothers themselves.

"After a very exciting match today, Kyro overcame his opponent and has won the league," MC announced. "He shall now have a chance to battle the Elite 4, and possibly the champion. We all hope you enjoyed your stay here during the league, and we hope to see once again in 4 years!"

"Nice work bro," Dariell said as he gave his brother a hug.

"You did great as well Dariell," Kyro said as he ruffled his hair, much like he did when they were younger. They both smiled and then broke into laughter.

* * *

Later that evening:

Kyro was in a a red shirt and black cargo pants. He was at a restaurant with his brother, celebrating their battle. The two had left their Pokemon at the Poke-Center along with a now healed Annalise. Kyro sighed when he heard what the doctors said. She was now able to start training in two weeks rather than a two months. She couldn't overexert herself, so that meant light training. He was brought out of his thoughts by his dear brother.

"Well, we have the entire night to enjoy ourselves," Dariell said as he looked up to the night sky. They had just left the restaurant and were walking aimlessly through the night. Dariell was wearing a dark blue shirt with navy blue jeans. His grey jacket was tied to his waist. He looked at his brother and smirked. "Why don't you go and visit your Pokemon. I'm pretty sure Annalise would _love _your company." Kyro blushed at the implications. You see, a month earlier, Kyro and his faithful Pokemon had gone crazy one night, and it ended up with Annalise and Kyro being mates. It was legal in Unova for Pokephelia, but not many people cared or gave it much thought. Kyro shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure she needs to rest right now," Kyro said. "All our Pokemon do, especially after the battle we had. It's a good thing we have two teams, huh?" Dariell nodded before he brought out his Pokemon. They were now in a park sitting on a bench. Out came a Swampert, a Gardevoir, a Skarmory, A shiny Nidoking, and Ampharos, and a Shiny Zoroark. Kyro followed hi lead and released his other team.

Out came a Shiny Weavile, a Braviary, an Arcanine, a shiny Lapras, a Haxorus, and a Shiny Gallade. "Go out and have some fun you guys, we have all night and tomorrow to enjoy ourselves," Kyro told his team as well as Dariell's. They looked around for the main team, but couldn't find them. "The others are resting, especially Annalise. We had a very tough fight today, ain't that right bro?" Dariell nodded and the Pokemon shrugged before going about the park. Lapras and Swampert were playing in the pond, Braviary and Skarmory were flying around enjoying the cool night air. Nidoking and Haxorus were toughing the other up, while Ampharos and Arcanine started to play in the sand box. Gardevoir and Gallade were on the swings enjoying themselves, and Zoroark and Weavile were nowhere to be found. Faint sounds of the two were heard somewhere however.

Dariell and Kyro just enjoyed the silence of the night as the looked up to the night sky. They wondered what would happen in the near future, but didn't dwell on it. They had the rest of their life to think about after all.

* * *

And that is that. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. I literally thought of this last night, but I fell asleep and couldn't begin until around 9:00 this morning. Funny how fast it took. As I said before, I may make this into a series, you know start from the beginning. As for the Pokephilia thing, meh. I messed up in the head. Plus, this isn't really bad as I have read plenty of Pokephilia fics. of course turning me into the messed up being I am today... -sighs- oh well. If you like this review, and if you don't then don't bother wasting your time as I will ignore you.

Next update may be tomorrow or not. Depends on what's happening. So until then, PEACE!

Character teams (the Pokemon on these teams are based on my Black/Black 2 teams):

Dariell:

Deina (Hydreigon)

Level: 83

Gender: Female

Nature: Brave

Moves: Fly, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Dark Pulse

Item: Dragon Fang

Lar (Tyranitar)

Level: 82

Gender: Female

Nature: Naive

Moves: Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Surf

Item: Shell Bell

Cobalion

Level: 82

Gender: Genderless

Nature: Lax

Moves: Swords Dance, Sacred Sword, Iron Defense, Iron Head

Item: Blackbelt

Volcadrome (Volcarona)

Level: 84

Gender: Male

Nature: Jolly

Moves: Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Overheat, Quiver Dance

Item: Silver Powder

Zekrom

Level: 86

Gender: Genderless

Nature:Bashful

Moves: Bolt Strike, Fusion Bolt, Outrage, Draco Meteor

Item: Magnet

Chameleos (Serperior)

Level: 89

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Moves: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Frenzy Plant, Aerial Ace

Item: Miracle Seed

Kyro:

Zora (Lucario)

Level: 89

Gender: Male

Nature: Impish

Moves: Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse

Item: Leftovers

Annalise (Lopunny)

Level: 86

Gender: Female

Nature: Sassy

Moves: Jump Kick, Magic Coat, Dizzy Punch, Bounce

Item: Rocky Helmet

Keldeo (also known as my only legendary of my team)

Level: 89

Gender: Genderless

Nature: Lax

Moves: Hydro Pump, Calm Mind, Secret Sword, Focus Blast

Item: Wide Lens

Luz (Ampharos)

Level: 89

Gender: Male

Nature: Hardy

Moves: Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Bulldoze, Power Gem

Item: Shell Bell

Gamagog (Flygon)

Level: 89

Gender: Male

Nature: Quiet

Moves: Draco Meteor, Earthquake, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse

Item: Dragon Fang

Dominique (Emboar)

Level: 90

Gender: Male

Nature: Docile

Moves: Focus Blast, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Blast Burn

Item: Charcoal


End file.
